FREDDYS GIRL
by Xilex90
Summary: CRACK FIC!FREDDY MEETS A TEEN GIRL WHO BECOMES HIS APRENTICE. I DISCLAIM EVERYTHING ABOUT FREDDY! WARNING! RETARDEDNESS AHEAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story and I hope you like it! Flames allowed.**

**You can ask the characters questions in your reviews. I got that idea from my friend WARRIOROFDEATH. You may have met her. Anyway heres my story.**

FREDDYS GIRL

CHAPTER 1

Freddy was walking down the street in his dream version of springwood. He was really bored because ever since his battle with that undead oaf Jason, everyone

hadstarted taking hypnocil to suppress their dreams. And that had been 4 years ago!! He was seriously considering commiting suicide for the umpteenth time when

suddenly he felt a ripple in the atmosphere, signaling that someone had enterd his dreamworld. He nearly leapt for joy, "FINALY! some little snot must ave forgotten

to take their pills!" he yelled victoriously.

He teleported himself to his house, since that always seemed to be the place where they showed up. He felt the humans presence in the basement downstairs

"oh, this is gonna be easier than i thought" he chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs stealthily. Sure enough there she was, a 17 or 18 year old girl wih

blond hair, wearing a light blue sweater. The only problem was... she was unconcious. She lay curled up in the fetal position in front of his furnace, even though it

was off at the moment. Freddys face fell slightly.

He walked over to her and knelt over. He touched her face with his ungloved hand, she was icy cold, but alive. "This isnt any good, how am i suppose to kill

someone who isn even awake to scream?!" The girl opend her eyes, seeing the red and green sweater, she looked up into fredys burnt up face. she didnt even

flinch. 'Oh well, at least shes awake now' freddy thought to himself. "Where am I?" the girl asked, her voice shakey from the cold. "In the worse you could be kid"

Freddy said raising his gloved hand.

The girl weakly extended her hand. "I'm Emily, whats your name?" she asked. Her wrist was face up, so he could have just slashed it then and there, but he

decided to have some fun with her first. After all, she was the first person he'd seen in a while. "The name's Freddy Krueger kid" he shook her hand with his gloved

one, careful not to cut her. Yet. "So, how'd you get here kid?" he asked, truely curious. "Well, my boyfriend tried to get frisky, but I turned him down. So he kicked

me out of the car . I dont really have a family, so I've been wandering around for past few days. My cloths got soaked when it started to rain, and then the snow

started to come down really hard. I wanderd into town and decided to hold up here in 1428, Elm street. it was just so cold outside... and i guess i fell asleep."

She shiverd again. Freddy waved his hand and the furnace lit up, burning as strongly as if it had been lit for hours. Emily slid closer to it, almost touching it,

"Is this 'your' house?" she asked. "yeah, but only here," Freddy mutterd. Emily looked confused. "Your asleep kid. this is the dream world" he explained, deciding

to break the ice on that. "So... does that mean your not real?" Emily asked, sounding somewhat dissapointed. Freddy was ammused, that was new. He grabbed

her still freezing arm and made a small cut in the shape of an "F" on her forearm. " Oh, I'm real alright. I'm just stuck here in this dipshit dreamland." Emily looked at

the cut, it hadn't hurt, seeing as she didnt have feeling in it yet. "Tell me how you got here," she asked, sitting indian-style.

Freddy, though confused asto why she wasn't screaming in terror by now, saw no harm in telling his story. After all, he could always kill her afterwards. Taking a

deep breath he started out by telling her about his childhood. About how he was the unwanted son of a nun, and how in school he had been called,"son of a

hundred maniacs". He then moved on to his teen years, and then his adult life. From his 6 year marriage to loretta, to his murders of the children. Which led to his

being burned alive, and how he'd afterwards killed the children of his murderers. Emily sat there, listening patiently, her expression shifting with the moods of the

story. at one point she even laughed at one of his witty comments hed spoken to one of his victoms. After he'd finished, (excluding the part about Jason) she

streched his limbs, now fully thawed out.

"Are you going to kill "me" ?" she asked. "Probably," freddy said shrugging, deciding to be honest with her. " I don't think that would be very good for either of

us," she said softly. " Why not?" Freddy asked sounding a little annoyed, still perplexed at her lack of fear. "Cause, if you kill me, you'll be alone again, for who

knows how long. that would suck. Plus I don't paticularly want to die." Freddy scratched his head, she had a good point about him being alone again. Suddenly

Emilys face lit up, she grinned form ear to ear. "I have an idea! How about this: You let me live, and i can bring you some people to kill?" Seemed really excited about

it now. "We could be partners. I lure 'em, and you slash 'em."

Freddy had to admit, it was a tempting offer. "Yeah, but what garruntee do I have that if I let you live, you'll stay and fullfill your end of the bargain?" he asked

Emily looked hurt, "I'd never lie to one of my friends". This took Freddy by suprise. "You consider me your friend?" "Of course. what else would consider you?" she

asked. "I told you about myself, you told me about yourself, and we both got nobody,so I figure that makes us friends".

Freddy couls tell she was telling the truth, he could sense lies, and she wasn't telling one. She would do waht she'd promised. "All right" he said extending his

clawed hand "partners. Emily fearlessly shook it, grinning, "partners", she said hapily

**OKAY HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I PROMISE IT WILL GET MUCH MORE INTERESTING! PLEASE REVIEW, AND WISH ME LUCK WITH CHAPTER 2. ASK THE **

**CHARACTERS QUESTIONS IF YOU WANT!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! NO ONE ASKED ANY OF THE CHARACTERS QUESTIONS, BUT I DONT MIND. **

**I DISCLAIM FREDDY AND ALL HIS FILMS.**

**ENJOY PART 2!**

FREDDYS GIRL

Chapter 2

(note: 4 days have passed)

Emily, exhausted from tidying up freddys house in the real-world, climbed up the stairs to the small bedroom which years before had belonged to nancy. She fell out

(**my dad says this, it means fell asleep)**

almost the instant her head hit the pillow. Arriving on freddys front porch as usual, she opened the door and steped inside. "Freddy" she called, "where are you?"

she steped onto the beat-up welcome mat and fell through the floor. She yelped as she landed on hard ground, coverd with a thin layer of grass. Freddy, standing in

front of her, laughed heartily as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. "Are you tryin' to kill me or somethin'?" she mutterd as he helped her up. "Not yet ya

whiner" he said still chuckling.

"Where are we anyway?" she asked looking around. Freddy pointed to a sign, it read : " kruegers killer karnival". As if from nowhere a huge amusement

park appeared, Emily gazed in awe at the terrifying rides, a massive rollercoaster with various souls riding it whent through a loop of fire, two of the souls cried

out as they too caught on fire. A merry go round with horrible beasts instead of ponies, all of which were hissing evily, ect. Emily turned to freddy, her eyes

lit up with excitement. "This is so cool! I didn't know you had your own carnival!" she said practicaly bouncing with delight. "I'm the dream demon kid, I can do

anything I want. Emilys face fell a little, "oh... i don't have any money..." Freddy looked at her incredudously, but he didn't feel like explaining to her why she didn't

need money. So he let it go. "It's on me kid, don't worry about it."

Emily perked up instantly, "What ride you wanna go on?" freddy asked, "ummm... the roller coaster!" emily said enthusiastically, "why are we at a carnival

anyway?" "Its my birthday" freddy shrugged. climbing into the front seat of the coaster. As she too fastend herself in she heard freddys voice ring out from an

invisible speeker "_keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times, you little piglettes"_ Emily shrieked happily as the ride shot off, pulling them in random directions

hap-hazzardly. "This is better than that thing paco took me to!" she laughed as they whent upside down. "Who's paco?" "My ex-boyfriend... his real names Jorge,

but we call him paco, cause he has a thing for crackers." Whatever floats your boat" freddy said as they began to climb up the drop, "hold on, unless you want to be

fried crispy". Below them was a massive pool of lava, and the tracks broke off just before they reached it. as they plummeted downwards Emily grabbed onto freddys

arm, screaming with fear and glee. Feddy cackled as the flew over the lava pit and landed, somehow, on the other side.

The souls that had been on the ride with them jumped out and ran sceaming in random directions. "Um... wont they get away?" Emily asked with a bit of

concern. "Nah, they can't get too far, they're stuck here." freddy said dissmissively as he walked up to a photo stand, where a line of small photos waited.

they showed various scenes of them on the rollercoaster . One, which Emily did not remember happening, showed freddy with his shirt lifted up oev his head,

exposing his very scard but suprisingly in shape chest and abs.

**( yes... drool over this fan-girls! mwa ha ha ha!)**

**"**Oh, here's a keeper" Emily said giggling to herself. "Yeah, not bad cosidering i've been dead for the past 20 years huh?" freddy said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"oh, dont be gross" Emily said pushing him away playfully, "so, what do you want to d-". She was suddenly jolted awake by a crash from downstairs. The sudden

trasition from sleep to awake was almost painful, but she ignored it when she saw she still had the pictures in her hand. "_ i must have puled them out of my dream"_

she thought to herself as yet another crash drew her attention. She quietly opened the door and crept to the stairs, two men wearing black masks were rummaging

through the few things she had managed to decorate the downstairs with. She had found most of it in the basement, like the small tv and the kitchen appliances.

She relized they were robbing her. Well, not _her_ really, this was freddys stuff, but still she couldn't just let them get away with this.

She had an idea. She ran back to her room and grabbed the heaviest object she could, a 4000 page websters dictionary, and snuck downstairs as the robbers

moved into the kitchen. They were raiding the fridge, which she had filled with the only groceries she could with the six dollars she had had. Emily was pissed. "Hey,

Bob, you want some milk?" one of the robbers asked the other."Sure, gimmie a swallow Ricky" the other replied as he was handed the carton.

(**yeah, noy only are these guys robbers, but they're unsanitary! thats the worst kind! i would be pissed if these guys broke int my house wouldn't you?)**

Using this as a distracton, Emily rushed up and whacked the one called Rick across the back of the head, instantly knocking him out. Bob turned to face her, but she

smacked him across the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. With malice in her eyes she slammed the book down onto his forehead, succeding in knocking him

out as well. " Got milk?" she panted, droping the book. She drug them one by one into the basement below, then locked the door and whent back upstairs. She

closed her eyes and was soon asleep again. The 2 men were there, confused and a little freaked out. Upon seeing Emily, Bob yelled vehemently " thats the little

bitch who knocked us out!" Rick grabbed her arm, and Emily was suddenly struck with a sense of deja-vu as the memory of paco grabbbing her like that flooded her

memory, panicking her." Let go of me you ugly creep!" she spat trying to free herself." Bob raised his hand, ready to slap her into silence."Touch her, and I'll cut out

your eyes. Accualy come to think of it, I may just do that anyway"

Emilys heart lept for joy and relief at the voice, "Freddy!" she wrenched herself free and scurried to his side. " these guys were robbing your house, so i knocked

'em out. They're for you." "good work kid" freddy said clicking his claws together in anticipation. "Who the hell are you?!" bob said backing up. Freddy turned to him,

grinning evily," I'm freddy krueger you pussy-ass bitch" Emily giggled at this.

(**a guy being called a bitch, you gotta admit thats funny!lmfao!)**

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." freddy growled" Emily, go get yourself a cotten candy". "Will-do boss" emily said walking back torwards the carnival. she smiled slightly as

she heard the screams begin, and hurried over to the concession stand"

--

Sipping at a soda she grinned as freddy sat down beside her, his glove red with blood. " have fun?" "Tons" he answered as a soul brought hi a soda as well. Emily

held up her glass "to teamwork". freddy raised his as well at her toast. " to teamwork" he agreed, " and to the best damn birthday ever".

"cheers" Emily said guzzling down her pepsi.

end of chapter 2

**did you guys like the ending? i figured this chapter should be kinda funny.**

**What did you think of her 'got milk' line? and did you pay attention to her flashback? it will come into play in the next chapter!!**

**read and review! flames allowed.**

**PLEASE ASKE THE CHARACTERS QUESTIONS, I HAVE GREAT RESPONCES!**

**C U NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS! I REALLY ENJOYED THEM!**

**PLEASE SEND MORE! AND PLEASE ASK MY CHARACTERS QUESTIONS!**

**I DISCLAIM FREDDY AND ALL OF HIS FILMS**

**!ENJOY!**

Freddy's girl

Chapter 3

(**note: another week has passed. also, emily hs taken a job at the local burger joint in town)**

Emily's shift was over, and she was eager to get home. She had a plan she wanted to discuss with Freddy. After swinging by the local supermarket to pick up

some fast-acting sleeping pills,she snuck into 1428 like she did every night and whent up to bed. She only had to wait about five minutes before falling asleep, due

to her boss running her ragged at work. She bounced up the steps on Freddy's porch and found Freddy in his living room, reading the days newspaper. "Hey, Freddy

where'd you get that? " she asked temporarily distracted from her mission. "A security guard took a cat nap and didn't take his pill" Freddy said smiling at the sweet

memory of boiling the poor sap alive in a giant coffee cup. "what kept ya? I've been waiting for an hour already." "Sorry Freddy, but my boss decided to make this:

lets make emilys shift a living hell day" she siad apoligettically. "Oh I have an idea I want to bounce off of you" she said remembering. " shoot" Freddy said sprawling

on the couch in a very laid-back manner.

"Well, so far we've only killed 2 robbers, that policeman who came to see who it was who broke in, and that lovely couple from Santa Fae, who needed

directions to the gas station when their car broke down. I've decided to throw a little party... I'm gonna invite all those dweebs who go to that crappy restaurant I

work at, and spike their punch with these." She pulled out the bottle of sleeping pills and tossed them to freddy. feddy ead the lable, "ultra-snooze...HA! I love it!"

he laughed evilly, "you're a little genius kid!" Emily blushed," I wouldn't say that..." she said humbly. " come here kid, I got somethin for ya" Freddy said pulling

her up the stairs. "you know, I figure, if your gonna be my partner in crime, you might as well look the part" he said opening up the closet at the top of the staircase.

Inside was a slightly smaller replica of Freddy's costume, red and green striped sweater, brown fedora, and a pair of blue jeans with the name _slashergirl _inscribed

on the pocket. And of course, the glove. Emily touched it delicately with the tip of her index finger, as if it would vanish.

"This is for me?" she asked picking up the glove, the awe on her face clear as day. "Well, who else would it be for? Madonna?" Freddy asked rolling his eyes, "

try it on already" Emily slid the glove on, it was a perfect fit. She flexed her fingers, lettin the blades click together, she liked the sound. She made a few practice

swipes, invisioning the throats of unsuspecting dreamers who dared to cross her and Freddy's paths. Freddy chuckled, "you like it?" "I _love_ it!" she said beaming,

"does this mean I get to slash some throats ?" Freddy crossed his arms, "That was the basic idea, yes". they both sensed the change in the atmosphere as

someone entered Freddy's world. Freddy grinned, you ready to take that thing out for a test drive?" Emily nodded vigorously. "then come on", Freddy said pulling

her down the stairs. "Wait, I should change" Emily said resisting." Already done, now stop being a slug" Freddy said tugging her forward. Emily looked down at

herself, sure enough, she was wearing the outfit. "_HOW does he do that?_" she asked herself.

"He's in the back, wandering around. Idiot, doesn't he know that's always how they get killed?" he pushed her down the hallway, "Good luck, kid"

She turned around, Freddy was gone. She gulped nervously, and walked forward, it didn't take long to see who had fallen into their midst. And Emily wasn't happy

to see who it was. Paco.

(**gasp! :-o shock! everybody scream "noooooo!!" dramatically!)**

Emily's heart pounded with what she could only describe as fear. pure, unmediated fear. The memory of the night he had left he on the highway was crystal

clear in her mind:

flashback

Emily and Paco kissed, their lips moving in sequence with the others, a little bit of tongue, but not too much. Paco reached around and started trying to stick his

hands inside Emily's sweater. Emily pushed his hands down, giggling " No, Paco, you know my rule." "come on baby lets take are relationship to the next level..."

he nibbled at her neck, pulling th sweater up to remove it. Emily pushed it back down, "Paco, no, I'm... not ready for that..." Paco's brow furrowed, "you love me

don't you?" he asked, his tone less than polite. "yes, of course but-" "then prove it to me."Paco said gripping her shoulders too tightly, causing her to yelp in pain.

"paco, please your hurting me..."she tried to push him away but he merely pulled her closer, pressing his mouth roughly against hers as he began undoing his pants.

"Paco, stop!" she cried out pushing at him , to no effect.

Paco gripped her hands as he forced her down into the seat, she managed to free one as he shifted his weight and with all her strength punched him in the

family jewels.

(**my dad also says this... I think it's meaning is pretty much obvious)**

Falling over in pain Paco released her, giving her the opportunity to kick the door open and rum about 80 yards away before stopping to see if he was following. He

stumbled out of the car, still moaning, and yelled after her " FINE! YOU WANNA BE THAT WAY?! THEN YOU CAN FIND YOUR OWN WAY BACK TO C.L.!" with that he

crawled back into his pickup and drove off with a screech. As the rain started to fall in heavy torrents, they masked Emily's tears, but not her shaking. Knowing there

was no way she could go back and face Paco, or...HIM, she slowly trudged down the road in the opposite direction, praying to find some sort of shelter.

end of flashback

**(whoo...dramatic... is and who is this "HIM" guy? no spoilers!)**

as a cold rage filled Emily, her fear vanished, drying up like water in a desert. Smiling coldly she revealed herself to him, keeping her glove hidden behind her

back. Paco, confused but relieved, pulled Emily into an embrace, which she allowed only to lull him into a false sense of security. " Em, geez I was so worried about

you... I was stupid before... damn my hormones..." Emily could sense he was lying, he hadn't thought of her once since he had abandond her, but she played

along... no sense in letting him know the game was afoot. "I've really missed you..."Paco said, holding her closer to his chest, she could almost feel his heartbeat.

"I've really missed you too", Emily said in a sensual voice as she began nuzzling his throat, nipping it slightly. Paco emmited a sort of moan, intrigued and pleased

with this strange behavior. "Do you know what?" Emily said in her sexy voice, "I've had a lot of time to think about it, and your right it _is_ time to take our relationship

to another level." She backed him up against the wall and slowly moved her gloved hand to her side, distracting him with a kiss. "Oh... Emily, I thought you were

mad at me..." Emily laughed, " Paco...I am!" She plunged her glove into his stomach over and over, bits of intestines comming out with each pull-out as she

pummled his gut. Stepping back, she let his limp body fall to the floor, still gurgling on his blood. "HA! As if I was _really _gonna lose my virginity to an ugly little shit

like you!" She kicked him over, his head making a dull thud as it hit the floor. Satisfied, she walked back down the hallway, where Freddy stood, smiling proudly.

"So...?" His question was understood. "Parting is such sweet sorrow... BUT... revenge is sweeter", Emily said wiping her glove on her pants. Freddy chuckled

"I was hoping you would say that". He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked back upstairs,"Now... let's get to work planning that party of yours..."

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID EMILY GET THAT JERK OR WHAT?**

**AND I BET YOUR WONDERING WHO THAT "HIM" GUY IS... AREN'T YA? YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT! I WILL LEAVE CLUES! I LEFT ONE IN HERE.**

**TRY TO GUESS WHAT IT WAS! DONT FORGET TO ASK MY CHARACTERS QUESTIONS!!**

**C U LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHATS UP DOC? READY FOR YET ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER OF FREDDYS GIRL?**

**WELL IM HERE TO SERVE! AS USUAL, I DISCLAIM FREDDY AND HIS FILM'S**

**this chapter, and the ones that follow, will have a much more serious tone than the first 3 justso you know**

**ENJOY!**

FREDDYS GIRL CHAPTER 4

**SATURDAY NIGHT...**

**(NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE ALMOST 2 DAYS AFTER PART 3)**

All was going as planned, the guests, all 29 of them had showed up, and Emily had sucessfully spiked the punch with the ground up sleeping pills. Laughing along

with the unsuspecting others, she couldn't wait for the _real_ fun to begin. Calling everyones attention, she stood up on the stairs and asked "Is everyone having a

good time?" they responded by letting out wild cheers of approval. "How about a toast? everyone grab some punch!" emily said, raising her own, untainted glass. As

soon as they had gotten their cups Emily proclaimed, "to being a teen! cuz those jerks we call adlts don't know how to live!" "TO TEENS!" they cheered, downing

their glasses. the party resumed, but, as the bottle had promised, they began falling asleep within 5 to 10 minutes. "Freddys gonna be soooo tickled over this!"

Emily giggled as one by one, she drugg the unconcious fools into the basement.

Freddy cackled as the teens began showing up, but kept himself hidden. He counted them, 29 in all. A banquet of blood to be spilt, but he'd wait until Emily arrived

to have his fun. In the meantime...he could always toy with them, that was half of the fun anyway. He trans formed himself to resemble vincent price and walked

about halfway down the stairs, immediatly drawing attention to himself. The teens quieted as he spoke to them. "Good evening boils and ghouls. I'll be your host for

the evening, also known as the master of scaramonies." "HOLY SHIT! ITS VINCENT PRICE!" one girl screamed excitedly, bouncing up and down. "OMG this is so

awesome! I love your work mr price! I _have_ to get yur autograph!" she rummaged through her purse, "damn, no pen. hold on I got one in my car." She walked to

the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. "Hey, what gives? the door's locked!" they all ran to the door and tried to open it, a few even rammed against it,

all efforts fruitless. Freddy cackled evilly and transformed back into hs normal form, sending them into a panic. "Looks like the party started without me," Emily, who

had just appeared, said looking at the chaos at the foot of the stairs. She was in her freddy outfit, her blond hair spilling out under the rim of the fedora, her blades

gleaming. Freddy extended his arm, gentleman-like,"shall we?" he asked. Emily took his arm, "lets". Both eagerly flexing their blades, leapt into the crowd.

Emily wiped some droplets of blood off of her face," that was awesome..."she sighed exhaustedly as she steped over the body of the girl she'd killed

just a moment before. "Yep, most fun I've had since i went after those kids at the crazy house" Freddy said ploppng down on the couch. Emily followed suit in

the reclining chair. "How many did you get?" Emily asked contentedly as she snuggled into the soft material. "Mmmmm... 14." Emily sat up, "yeah me

too..." her eyes bulged, "oh, mushrooms..." She jumped up in a panic, "Freddy, I brought 29 people here! 14+14 is only 28. One of them escaped!" Freddy stood

up, "I only sense us here...shit! one must have woken up!" "If she escapes, she'll tell people _I'm _the one who brought them here! I've gotta do something..."

She pinched herself,"OW! dang! it didn't work!" whimpering in her panic she suddenly turned to freddy.

"cut me"

"WHAT?!"

"CUT ME! its the only way I'm going to wake up and get rid of that girl who woke up." Freddy didn't look happy. "No", he said firmly. "Do you want that kid to get

away?everyone will know who it is who killed the others and they'll go on triple duty with that hypnosil stuff. You'll never get another victom ever again! Now cut me

damn it!" She turned her back to freddy,"now!" Growling in fustration he raised his glove and slashed her back with his claws.

Screaming from the pain, Emily awoke, but there was no time to think about that, she heard another scream, commng from the basement. Seeing that she

was till in her Freddy-suit she mummbled " Good... that'll make this easier". She ran downstairs, ignoring the burning pain in her back, and flung open the bassement

door. The screamer was the same girl who had been asking for freddys autograph when he was disguised as vincent price. Emily shoved her against the wall, and

slashed her throat, silencing her cries. Too late however, the neighbors were already pounding at the door. Emily rushed back upstairs just as the door flew open.

Back in her room, she grabbed the bare essentials, her money, some clothes, and a picture of her home, right by the lake-front. She jumped out of the window,

landing painfully on her back, which was still bleeding profusely. At least they hadn't seen her...

She could hear the screams of the adults as they found the bodies. She had to stop them, they would know. She looked around desperetly. Spotting the fuse

box, she quickly pulled out every wire and fliped every switch. The house grew dark and ominous. She knew there was a gas switch inside the basement, that was

it. She'd blow them up. Freddy was probably going to be pissed, but it was the only way. Locating the small window, she squeezed into the dark room and used

what little light she could from the window to find the switch. Twisting it on full blast, she left the grate open and hurried up the stairs. She felt someone, probably

a man brush by her, she pushed him down the stairs. She ran out the front door and it locked automatically. The people inside coughed as the randomly escaping

gas filled the house, one or maybe even 2 banged on the door. Sobbing from the pain in her back now she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, stay-lit

lighter she had gotten at work in the lost and found bin. she turned it on and aimed for the broken window they were trying to escape from." This is for Freddy!"

with a heave, she threw it and then ran for her life in the other direction.

She counted down as she ran _5...4...3...2...1...** BOOM! **_The house exploded behind her in a swirl of flame and debris, the force of it knocking her to the

ground. The scent of sizzling flesh made her just a little sick as she stood up, put her hat back on and ran off into the night. Wishing for the first time that she was

back home... back with her friends... back with her... she couldn't find the word, she was exhausted from bloodloss, she had to find shelter...

Freddy paced anxiously back and forth. She'd been gone for 4 hours." Where is she?! she should be back by now..." he murrmerd to himself, worridly, though

he'd never admit it. There was a weak flutter in the atmosphere and Emily came in staggering through the door. She looked terrible. Her skin was the wrong color,

and she looked like she had bruises on her eyes. "I need to lay down..." she moaned, falling forward. Freddy caught her and helped her to the couch. Laying her

face down, he removed her sweater and examined the gashes he had given her. They were pretty bad, she'd lost a lot of blood. Freddy, using his dream-magic,

summond some medical supplies and began to treat the wounds. As he rubbed them with alcohol to sterilize them, she winced from the sting, but said nothing. This

was afterall her own fault. "Geez, kid, where've you been? you were gone for hours... You look like shit."

" I had a little problem," she said as he applied a numbing oil to her wounds so her could stitch them up. "What kind of problem?" "The neighbors heard the

screams and came over. Some crazy stuff happend and... well... your house got kind of... blown up." Freddy shrugged, "Oh well. not like I live there anyway.

Besides, its been burned down before." Emily sighed as freddy began the long slow process of sewing up the 4 wounds. "so, where are you at now?" Freddy asked

"In some sort of tool shed in the park... I have to find a new hide-out..." She drifted off into a sort of semi-sleep as Freddy continued to delicately stitch her wounds,

not wanting to hurt her again.

Not now...

Not EVER.

END OF PART 4

**HA! I DID 3 AND 4 IN THE SAME NIGHT! TAKE THAT STEPHEN KING!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**I WONDER WHAT THIS THING WITH FREDDY WITH EMILY IS... MAYBE HER LIKES HER!**

**GASP.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELCOME BACK MY FANS TO ANOTHER EXCITING INSTALLMENT OF FREDDYS GIRL!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WIERDER THAN THE OTHERS!**

**AND IT IS CHOCK FULL OF SUPRISES! INCLUDEING THE ANSWER TO : WHO IS "HIM"? **

**FIND OUT EMILYS BIG SECRET! I DISCLAIM FREDDY AND HIS FILMS. AND JASON.**

FREDDYS GIRL CHAPTER 5:

**(NOTE: IT HAS BEEN ABOUT A WEEK SINCE THE PARTY. IN ORDER TO PRESERVE HER IDENTITY SHE HAS DYED HER HAIR RED. ALSO, SHE HAS FOUND A NEW HIDEOUT. IT IS A LOVELY, BUT ABANDONED, LITTLE HOUSE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN.)**

Emily was doing sit-ups, having nothing better to do. She was wearing a white cotten sweater that she had swiped from a neighbors clothesline. "106...107...

108..." she counted as Freddy walked into the room. "Hey! cut that out before you pop a stitch."Freddy said pulling her up, looking a little annoyed." I can't help it

Freddy, I'm bored. I've had to lay low for the last week in case people recognize me. I even dyed my hair! speakking of which... how do you like it?" She tossed her

hair, in a shampoo commercial kind of way. "Red's a good look for you,"he said,"but it would look better if you cut it." "Are you volunteering?" Emily asked "sure,

what the heck" he said waving his hand. The room morphed into a babershop, and Freddy was the barber, complete with old-fashiond uniform. Emily took a seat in

one of the chairs and Freddy threw an apron over her front and shoulders. " give me a # 5 fred" she said immitating charlie sheen from 2 and a half men. Freddy

snipped at her hair, "Don't call me that," he said as his finger blades easily sliced through the thick waterfall she called hair.

"Do you think we should have aimed for a smaller target?" Emily asked, "Probably. Do you regret it?" freddy asked. "No...though come to think of it... I'm

probably going to hell." she sighed " Ahh, Hell aint so bad, I've been there a few times. Theres a guy called pinhead who keeps tryin to pull you apart with hooks,

and all we have for entertainment is john wayne." Emily shuddered, "John Wayne... what a scary thought..." yeah, but it's pretty easy to get out of, a lot of

paperwork, but pretty easy. so you got nothin' to worry about, kid... Voila!" Emily looked in the mirror, her hair was shoulder length, and cleverly textured. over-all?

maginificent. " Wow. this is great! you should have been a barber." Accualy, I interned as one at 16." "Really? why didn't you pursue it furthur?" "I found Killing

people far more exciting, " Freddy said changing his clothes back to normal.

Emily nodded, " before my mom...uh... died she use to say, 'theres no point in doing something if you don't enjoy it' ". "She sounds like a smart woman"

Freddy said sweeping up the hair on the floor. "yeah...she was..." Emily said sadly, "but, I've still got dad." Freddy droped his broom and the illusion of the

barbershop faded. "your father ? You have a _father? _" "Did...I fail to mention that?" she asked innocently. Freddy narrowed his eyes, "Yes, you did. in fact, you led me

to believe you had no family at all." Emily sighed, " My dad was... busy... last time I saw him. He wasn't very interested in hanging out with me." she sighed again,

"Thats why I started dating paco... he seemed so nice... he listened, he cared... or at least I thought he did. Till he showed his true colors." "I still can't believe you

lied to me" Freddy said crossing his arms over his chest like an angry mother. "Oh, please, you _kill_ people", Emily said rolling her eyes. "So do you." Freddy

interjected. "...Good point..." Emily said defeated.

Freddy shrugged, his anger spent. "It doesn't matter. Wanna arm wrestle?" Emily nodded, sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table. Freddy sat at

the other end, and locked hands with her. "Ready, Freddy?" Emily asked raising a criticl eyebrow. "You're goin' down kid, " Freddy growled, determined. "okay...

1...2...3... GO!" Emily yelled as they pulled hard against each other. Emily tugged fiercely at Freddy's wrist. As he tightend his grip, one of his blades knicked the flesh

on the back of her wrist. "OW!" Emily said jerking away, " you cut me!" she looked around, and relized that she had woken up. And she had pulled Freddy out of her

dream, "uh-oh...oops..." "Where the fuck are we?" Freddy asked looking around confused at the change of scenery. "uh... I think I pulled you out of my dream,"

Emily said, expecting for him to start swearing or smashing things or any of the other stuff he did when he threw a tantrum .

**( gasp! :-O how will freddy react to this**?!)

Emily removed her glove to wipe away the blood that was welling up in her cut. "So... I'm out?" Freddy asked in a strange tone Emily had never heard before.

"I guess..." Emily said standing up from the floor, stretching her legs. Freddy was silent for a moment, but then he suddenly Whooped for joy. "Oh, yeah! that's

what I'm talking about!" he laughed evilly, "old Freddy's back in the flesh!"

Emily didn't know how to react. She had expected anger, and here he was doing a victory dance! " So... you're, okay with this? You're not angry?" " Angry? Hell no! I

could kiss you, you little booger! Now I can get out of this pig-shit excuse for a town! I can go anywhere I want! California.. New york... Nevada!" "Why Nevada?"

Emily asked curiously. "I've always wanted to go to Vegas" he explained. "Oh." Suddenly there was a loud crash against the door, Shaking it lose on it hinges.

"What the hell?!" Freddy exclaimed as it happend yet again. Emily whent pale as the third blow brought the door crashing to the floor with a wham. A towering

figure stood in the doorway, his massive frame casting an ominous shadow onto the allready, poorly lit floor before Freddy and Emily." Freddy... did I ever tell you

what my full name was?" she asked. "No," He said as the figure stepped into the room. "Well... it's about time I tell you something..." She reached up for the cord

of the ceiling fan, " My full name is Emily...Suzanne..." she pulled the cord,sighing heavily, and light flooded the room, "...Vorrhees."

(** stareing on in plain shock at this, even though I already knew.)**

As the light fell on the beat-up hocky mask and slightly rusted Freddy hissed out two words he'd never thought he'd have to say again. "Jason Vorrhees."Emily

took a timid step torwards the torwering obelisc, "Hello Daddy".


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO AGAIN! DID YOU LIKE MY PLOT TWIST?!**

**EMILY IS JASONS DAUGHTER! THATS CRAZY!**

**BUT I'M THE AUTHOR SO THERE! BESIDES...THIS IS GONNA BE A FUN DEVELOPMENT.**

**JUST WAIT AND SEE!**

**I DISCLAIM FREDDY AND JASON, AND THEIR FILMS.**

ENJOY PART 6!!

FREDDYS GIRL CHAPTER 6

Freddy stared in shock at Emily, "Your father is _Jason Vorrhees _?! How the fuck did that even happen?!" "It's one of those complicated things that are too weird to

talk about," Emily said, her gaze never leaving her father. Jason looked at Freddy with anger in his eyes. He pointed first at Emily, and then the doorway, he wanted

her away from Freddy. "But Daddy-" Jason turned his cold gaze on her, she shriveld, "yes, Daddy..." As she walked torwards the empty door frame, Jason suddenly

took her hand, he'd seen the blood. Emily could sense the anger rising in him as he turned to Freddy vehemently. "No! he didn't do it, it was an accident!" Jason

turned to her. "Besides, Freddy would never-" she felt something warm drip down her back, she turned her head, and saw red, _"oh no My stitches poped!"_she

thought. Jason saw the panic in her eyes and turned her around, four bloody streaks appeard, staining the white sweater.

Freddy was in trouble now, and he knew it. "Daddy, let me explain-" If jason heard her, he ignored her as he charged at Freddy, swinging his machete. Freddy

only just dodged it in time, yelling "Hey, cool it you shitface! It's not like I _wanted_ to do it!" But Jason was beyond reason, all he knew was that Emily, the one thing

he cared about, had been wounded by HIM. He riased his machete for a second strike, but Emily ran in front of Freddy, holding her arms out protectivly. "Daddy,

stop! He's telling you the truth! We had no choice. It was an emergency. So if you want to kill him, you'll have to go through _me_."

This did not help jasons mood. He had spent an entire month looking for her,and here she was with his enemy. _Protecting_ him no less! He once again motioned for

her to step aside, but this time she stood her ground defiantly. She shook her head no, "Daddy, Freddy saved my life"

**(HEY, ITS NOT _EXACTLY_ A LIE. HE KEPT HER FROM FREEZING TO DEATH, SAVED HER FROM THOSE ROBBERS, SEWED UP HER WOUNDS...YOU GET IT)**

Her eyes were pleading with her father, "Please don't kill him Daddy, he's taken good care of me, he doesn't deserve to die." Jason doubted that last bit, his hatred

of Freddy was legendary in its proportion. Still... he trusted his daughter, and loved her more than life itself, and her pleas were wearing him down. He lowered his

machete reluctantly, even if it meant sparing Freddy, he hated doing anything that would cause her heartbreak. He loved her too much. He sheathed his machete.

Emily smiled, relieved. "Thank you Daddy..." She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace, which was somewhat awkward, due to the fact that Jason was

almost 7 and 1/2 feet tall, and she a mere 5 foot even. The top of her head only came up to the lower part of his chest.

He glared at Freddy. His look dripping with hate. "If looks could kill," Freddy quoted, his tone a little mocking. Jason ignored him and turned his attention back to his

daughter, who was still hugging him. He was suprised she had lasted a month with him. The last time he and Freddy had met, they had killed each other, but that

never stopped either of them for very long. He would love to fight him again, and kill him properly, but as long as Emily wanted him alive, he wouldn't. For now, it

was... a truce.

_2 weeks later..._

Now home in crystal lake or C.L. as it's residents called it, Emily lay relaxing in the water. Jason and Freddy were nowhere to be seen and were probably off

somewhere in the woods, either fighting or killing people. "_It's so good to be home..." _Emily mused as the water lapped around her body. She had missed the lake,

she had always loved the water, even as a child. Jason, being terrified of the water, only got in it if he had to, so her mother had been the one to teach her to swim.

She pushed that from her mind, and enjoyed the cold water embraceing her like an old friend. She heard a splash and looked torwards shore, 2 teen boys were

skinny dipping, much to her annoyance. She swam closer, avoiding them of course, and saw to her ammusment that these two were more into each other than the

water. They definatly were up to no good, not the way the feminine looking one was stroking the others butt.

(**ha! gays!!)**

Emily decided to have some fun. Grinning, she silently dove under the surface and pulled the feminine ones toe, quicky swimming away to avoid being seen.She rose

to the surface, hiding behind one of the pillars on the dock. "Something just touched my leg!" the girly one squeeled, clinging to his boyfreind. "Oh, Terry, It was just

a fish," the boyfreind said dissmissively, resuming kissing the feminine one. Taking another breath, Emily dove again and swam back under the couple. Careful not to

look at his...you know what... she swam close and bit the boys leg lightly, swimming away again before being seen. "Damn!" the boy friend said through gritted

teeth, "something bit me!" "Maybe it was a fish," Terry mocked "Oh! Come on, this will be more fun on land anyway," the boyfriend said. They waded to shore and

wanderd into the forest. Emily pulled herself out of the water and onto the dock, giggling insanly at her prank. Then a thought struck her, this might be a good

oppertunity to impress her father. Takeing a brisk walk back to her fathers cabin, she found what she was looking for... a spare hocky mask.

Taking a look in the mirror, she found that it made her hair flare out, she looked pretty ominous. Luckily, her father had plenty of machetes hanging on the wall,

grabbing the one closest to her, she swung it a few times, getting the feel of it. She backtracked her steps until she found her targets, in the throws of passion on

the forest floor.

**(no, you dirty dirty people I will not decribe what gay sex looks like! this is not a lemon! use you imagination)**

Immitating her father, she walked up to them noislessly, almost right next to them. She raised her machete and brought it down in a stabbing fashion, severing the

spinal cord of the boyfriend, who was on top. He fell limp next to his lover, who screamed as he saw the masked figure of Emily bring her blade down once again,

beheading him in one swift movement. The deed done, she dragged their bodies back to the cabin and displayed them on the lawn. She then whent inside and fell

asleep in the chair that sat in the corner. Hours later, Jason walked in and saw Emily. She was still wearing the mask, and the machete was at her feet. He gently

removed the mask, careful not to wake her, and carried her to her own room, where he layed her on the bed and tucked her in. As he turned to leave he smiled a

hidden smile to himself and, if he could talk, he would have mutterd " Like father like daughter."


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY DUDES! WHATS UUUUPPPPP?! **

**IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF FREDDYS GIRL!**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY LOYAL READERS FOR THEIR REVIEWS, ESPECIALY GHOSTWRITER. YOU ROCK MAN.**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AFTER THIS, THE GENRE WILL BE CHANGED, FOR REASONS YOU WILL SOON LEARN**

**AS USUAL, I DISCLAIM FREDDY AND JASON AND THEIR FILMS**

FREDDYS GIRL

CHAPTER 7

"I'm driving" Freddy said looking with hungry eyes at the van which had belonged to the gay couple Emily had killed. Jason placed one of his massive hands on

Freddys shoulder, pulling him backwards while shaking his head 'no'. He then pointed to Emily, who had the keys dangling in her hand,"**I'm **driving," she said with a

hint of a smirk on her face. "Why can't _I _drive?" Freddy growled whiningly. "Because you drive like a maniac and Daddy doesn't trust you with my safty" she said

matter of factly," besides...", she giggled, " I've always wanted my own car." Freddy smacked his forehead, "oh good grief..." he muttered crawling into the back

seat. "It's not so bad freddy, you could be fighting daddy again." "How do you know about that, I never told you about that." "Daddy told me." "He can't even talk!"

Emily gave Freddy a look like he was stupid, "He has a slate. duh."

(**I borrowed this idea from Spacetoaster. I give credit of the idea to her. i disclaim it)**

Jason climbed into the back seat with Freddy as emily turned on the engine and pulled out of the camp driveway. "Before we leave, does anyone have to use the

bathroom? Jason shook his head, Freddy continued to pout. Nonsuprisingly, about an hour later he began squirming in the backseat, Emily rolled her eyes, "I_ told_

you to go before we left" "I didn't have to then" he mumbled. "Well, there's a gas station up ahead. we'll stop there and you can use the bathroom whle I get some

gas." As they pulled in, Emily bitterly grumbled at the gas prices, "3:56 for gas? What a rip off! I hope Obama wins so that idiot Busch will get out of the office!"

"I'm a hillary person myself" Freddy said shrugging. Jason scibbled on his slate " I like McCain." Freddy blew a raspberry, whatever dude, your loss." Jason glared at

him as they climbed out of the van. " You guys want anything while I pay for the gas?" Emily asked. "Get me some skittles" freddy said dashing off to the mens room.

Jason wrote on his slate" A slushie." "Okay" emily said going into the store. The floors needed to be mopped but was fine besides that. After pre-paying for her gas,

and purchasing the snacks, she walked back to the van and pumped the gas, wicing as the numbers climbed higher and higher, until it stoped on 18.50. "I hate that

Busch!" she grumbled cutting off the nozzle just as Freddy and Jason returned from the restrooms. "Here's your snacks gu-" she stoped when she relized that both

Freddy and Jason had cuts and gashes on various parts of their bodies. She frowned, " You two got into a fight didn't you?" she accused, narrowing her eyes.

"No," Freddy said hurriedly, "we just... uh..." Hmph!" she said throwing the skittles at his chest while placing the slushie on the top of the van. She slid into the

drivers seat and angrily gunned the motor as they climbed in, Barley giving them time to sit down. There was a bump and a squeel as she ran over a small cat,

causing Freddy to drop a few of his skittles. "you just ran over a cat" Jason wrote as Freddy grumbled. "I don't care," she said turning on the radio. Hard rock music

rang out of the sterio. It was a song from KISS. Emily screamed and quickly turned it off, the color rushing from her face. "What the hell was that about?" Freddy

asked Jason as he saw Emily hyperventilating. Jason scribbled on his slate "She is afraid of KISS. when she was a child she had nghtmares about being strangled by 

their tongues." he erased and then wrote, "besides, she thinks they look creepy"

"Let me get this strait." He said turning to Emily, " your father is an oversized undead goalie with anger issues, and your best freind is a dream demon with

supernatural powers... and your afraid of a bunch of guys who wear make-up and stick out their tongues?!" Both Jason and Emily eyed him coldly. Jason wrote on

his slate,"may I kill him now?" Emily looked at freddy for a moment, as if considering it, but muttered "No." After this, Freddy sat quietly in his seat and ate his

skittles in silence, Eventualy falling asleep.

After another 3 or4 hours of driving, Emily's legs began to cramp, so she pulled over. "Stretch break" she said jumping out, "Daddy, could you wake up freddy for

me?" she asked as he continued to snore on. Jason grinned behind his mask, here was a chance to get back at freddy for his "anger issues" comment. He lifted

Freddys arm and dangled it over his gut, blades first. He let it drop. Freddy jolted awake screaming"WHAT THE HELL?!" He saw his claws on his stomach and glared

at Jason, who held up his slate "Emily said to wake you up" "Yeah, but did she tell you to stab my with my own fucking glove?!" jason erased and wrote"No, that 

was my own idea. How's _that_ for 'anger issues?' "

Freddy pulled his hand out of his gut just as Emily opened the side door, "I heard Freddy yell, is everything okay?" She saw the blood on his glove, "why is your

glove all.. bloody?" Not wanting to anger her again he lied," I rolled onto my glove". She looked at him sympatheticaly,"You should be more careful Freddy" "Well,

you know I've always been a masochist" he joked as he climbed out. "I saw some guys headed into the woods, you wanna slice and dice?" she asked. Did you bring

your glove?" he asked "absolutly!" she said grinning from ear to ear as they headed off into the woods."See you later Daddy!" she called back as an afterthought.

Jason climbed out of the van, and stretched watching her dissapear into the woods with freddy.

**_an hour later..._**

Emily and Freddy sat on a log overlooking the small cliff that had been nearby where their latest victoms now lay in shreads. the sun was setting and casting an

orangey glow over the area. "You know Freddy, I feel like I can really be myself around you. I mean I love Daddy and everything but he's so...overprotective

sometimes." "Yeah, I noticed," he said stretching his arms, draping one over Emily's shoulder. "and your such a free spirit, it's like I can do anything with you...

I really admire you Freddy" Freddy turned and looked into Emilys eyes, they were a soft blue, and looked so pretty with the fading light. Freddy leaned towards her

and pressed his lips to hers.

**(gross or romantic? you be the judge)**

Emily didn't know how to react. After all, Freddy was _kissing_ her. She drew back, "Hold on minute, what are you doing?" "Kissing you. duh." " Freddy, do you relize

that not only are you like what 40, but that my father would kill you if he caught-" "First of all, I'm only 30. 2nd of all, I don't care what your Father says, I don't like

him." Emily still leaned back when Freddy tried to kiss her, "Hmmm... how's this?"

He lowerd his fedora until it completely blocked his face, and then lifted it. Emily gasped. He looked exactly like he did as a human, smooth tanned skin, lightbrown

hair, brown eyes, everything. "You mouth is hanging open" Freddy said ammused. "Freddy... your..." "Hot?" he filled in. Emily nodded dumbly, her eyes glued to him.

Freddy pulled her forward and pressed his lips to hers, this time with more passion. Emily surrenderd to his will as he began to undo her shirt, tumbling onto the

ground.

(**Looks like someones about to lose her virginity!)**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**Read AND Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**WHOO! CHAPTER 8 WHOO-HOO! **

**SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE, LOTS OF INTERESTING TWISTS IN THIS ONE!**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER SEVEN, BUT THIS ONE IS EVEN BETTER!**

**as usual I disclaim Freddy and Jason. And Michael.**

FREDDYS GIRL CHAPTER 8

Emily lay in an exhillerated daze. She had just made love to Freddy Krueger. She would never look at Freddy the same way again, not after that mind-blowing event.

"Wow... that...was... incredible..." She said staring wide-eyed at Freddy. "Yeah, I tend to have that effect on women." Freddy said in a joking manner. " I've never

done _that _before..." Emily said as Freddy helped her back into her cloths. "I could tell," Freddy said pulling his own sweater back on. Emily blushed at the idea that

Freddy had known she was a virgin, considering she'd never told him. "um... how'd you know?" Freddy leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Oh," she said,

blushing an even deeper shade of red. Then she thought of something. "Oh man, we can not tell Daddy. He'd kill you." " How about we ditch him?" Freddy said

winking. "WHAT?! I can't do that! It'd beack his heart... And he'd break _you_ for kidnapping me."she added for good measure. Freddy had to agree with her logic.

"Come on, we'd better get back before Daddy comes looking for us," Emily said getting to her feet. Freddy followed.

Jason had his arms crossed as they made it back to the van."what took you so long?" he wrote on his slate. "Uh... "Emily was clueless, Freddy came to her

rescue,"those little snots we were after took longer to kill than we thought they would.Fast little pricks" he mutterd. Accepting the lie, Jason erased and wrote " A 

police car drove by a few times, we'd best get out of here". 

They got into the car. Jason saw freddy give emily a look that he found disturbing, as he shut the door. When he was sure Emily was focused on the road, he wrote

on his slate and handed it to Freddy. "I saw that look you gave her." "Your point is..?" he whispered giving it back. Jason erased and wrote " If I ever catch you 

giving her that look again... I'll kill you." Freddy shrugged, uncaring and stared out the window, watching the trees go by in a monotonous blur. As the stars began

appearing in the now darkened sky, Emily began to nodd off a little and knew they had to find a good place to stop for the night. They drove past a sign, 'WELCOME

TO ILLINIOS' it read. "Hey, Daddy, we're in illinois, you wanna stop by Uncle Michaels for the night?" Jason nodded, half asleep himself.

"Who the hell is "Uncle Michael"? " Freddy asked a curious look on his face. "Oh, he's Daddys cousin, Michael Myers, He lives in Haddonfield, It's not too far from here.

He's a killer too. And mute." "Oh, does he have a slate too?" Freddy asked sarcasticaly. Not recognizing it, Emily smiled," Yep! I got him one last christmas" "Of

course you did..." Freddy said rolling his eyes, "are there any more reletives I should know about?" "No, just me and Daddy and Uncle Michael," Emily said yawning.

As they finaly reached Haddonfield, Emily turned to her father "Daddy, your the only one who knows where Uncle Michael lives, Can you give me some directions?"

Jason scribbled on his slate for a moment and held it up, "Turn left at the next stop sign and then a right. It's the last house on the left". Following his instructions,

Emily drives until she came upon a decrepit looking house. Being use to such houses, Emily pulled right into the driveway and turned off the car.

Jason, like a gentleman, helped Emily out of the van. Freddy looked around the overgrown lawn and scoffed "Haven't the people here ever heard of real-

estate? The least they could do is maintain a lawn." Emily shushed Freddy and knocked on the door. After a moment or two, The door opened, and there stood

Michael Myers, his knife dripping blood. "Nice entrence," Freddy muttered to himself. "Hi, Uncle Michael!" Emily said enthusiastically, throwing her arms around him.

Michael patted the top of her head affectionatly and did a sort of hand-jive handshake with Jason. He pulled out his slate and wrote "I didn't know you 2 were in the 

area." Jason wrote on his own slate "We just got here. Are we interupting anything?" Michael erased and wrote "Well, I was about to kill some teenagers. They're 

upstairs but that can wait. He noticed Freddy finaly, "who's that?" "Thats Freddy krueger Freddy, this is my Uncle michael, " Emily said introducing them. "Hey, how

are you?" Freddy said holding out his gloved hand. Michael looked at it for a moment and wrote on his slate "Jason, is this the same Freddy that you had a fight with 

a few years ago?" Jason nodded "Yep, the same one" He wrote, "He's Emilys friend, So he's ...living with us for a while. Apparently his house got destroyed or 

something." 

Michael nodded curtly and let them in. The inside of Micheals house had undergone drastic repairs. There were nice carpets on he floor and very nice furniture. On

one wall there was a large book-shelf filled with glass figurines. Hundreds and Hundreds of Glass figurines.

(**well, Michael has to do something inbetween killing people. Doesn't he?)**

"I like what you did with the place, it looks much better than it did last time I visited, " Emily complimented. She let out a huge yawn, now quite litteraly on the verge

of passing out, it was almost 2:00 A.M. Jason and Michael exchanged looks ad Michael nodded. He headed upstairs. Three minutes later, there were 2 screams

and Michael came back down. "Come on Emily, you should get some sleep"he wrote, leading her upstairs. Not resisting, she practicaly melted into the soft mattress

on the bed of the room where the bodies of two teen girls lay in the corner. Downstairs, Michael and Jason sat on the couch and watched the news. Freddy had

disapeard to who knew where, and Jason didn't particularly feel like searching for him. He was afraid of where he might find him. Michael noticed Jasons agitation

and wrote in his nice elegant print,"Whats up Jay? you seem tense, " Jason scribbled on his slate "It's that Freddy guy, the way he looks and behaves around 

Emily. I think there's something going on between them. " he erased and added, "or he's trying to start something"

Michael shrugged, writing "So? kill him." "I want to believe me. But Emily is realy attached to Freddy. Apparently he saved her life. They're freinds..." he erased and

wrote,"but I'm starting to wonder if it might be a bit more than that." Jason sagged on the leather couch, letting his head lay limp on the back. Michael patted

Jasons shoulder. "nah... Emily's a smart girl, she's got better taste than _Freddy Krueger. _I mean, Its Emily. She's way more responsible than that ."

Little did they know, that just above them, in Emily's room, there was some definate non-responsible behavior going on between Freddy and Emily, who was biting

her lip to keep from calling out Freddys name as they writhed with passion on the bed. Their clothes discarded on the floor, which was too solid to give any creak or

squeek to reveal their actions. The only ones to witness their union were the bodies laying in the corner, and they weren't talking.

"Yeah you're right, Jason wrote,"Emily would never fall for a guy like Freddy."

**Oh, I think Jason's gonna freak when he finds out the truth!**

**He is sooooooooooo in denial right now.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART 8!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**WHOO! CHAPTER 9**

**TO ANYONE WHO THINKS THAT WHEN jason wrote"last house on the left" IN HIS DIRECTIONS, NO IT WAS NOT AN IN-JOKE ON WES CRAVENS FILM.  
IT WAS PURELY COINCIDENCE AND WAS NOT PLANNED. **

**AND TO ANY WHO ARE CONFUSED BY THE UNDERLNING OF SOME OF THE SPEECH, IT IS TO DIFFERENTIATE BETWEEN JASON AND MICHEALS WRITTEN SPEECH COMPARED TO EMILY AND FREDDY'S VERBAL SPEECH.**

**I hope you like this chapter!!**

**I disclaim freddy, jason and michael.**

FREDDYS GIRL CHAPTER 9

Emily opened her eyes as daylight flooded the bedroom. Looking beside her she noticed Freddy had left sometime during the

night. She dismissed it, if her father hadwalked in and seen Freddy, it would have caused so much havoc Emily shudderd just t

hinking about it. She sniffed herself, she smelled like man-sweat, she neededa bath. Noticing a door across the room she got

up and investigated, finding to her delight and relief that it was a bathroom. After showering until she smelled like she had

fallen into a vat of strawberries, she put on some clean clothes and skipped down the stairs. Humming plesantly at the memory

of her little late night escapade with Freddy.Jason and Michael were on the sofa, the morning news blared on the television

set."Morning Daddy, Morning uncle Michael," she said giving them each a quick peckon the cheek.

"So, whats going on in the great big world outside?" she asked ploping on the chair opposite the couch. Michael wrote on his

slate and held it up"There was an accident on highway 34 and it is going to rain at some point today. Freddy is making

omlettes in the kitchen." At the mention of his name, Freddycame out of the kitchen, "Morning strawberry shortcake" he said

playfully messing up her hair, earning a glare from jason who was against any physical contactbetween the 2 of them.

(**yeah well...theres been plenty of that hasn't there?)**

Cramming into the puny kitchen, Emily found that the Omlette Freddy had made _her_ was extra cheesy. She

smiled to herself secretly as she took the first bite.Throughout the meal, Jason noticed that Emily and Freddy kept sneaking

glances at eachother when they though he wasn't looking. At one point, he even sawFreddy _wink_ at her! It was almost

enough to make him pull out his machete right then and there. But he restrained himself. Having finshed her omlette, Emily

stood"I gotta use the bathoom, I'll be right back," she said dashing down the hall.The moment she was gone, Jason reached

across the table and lifted Freddy into the air by his throat. "WHOA! Hey, put me down you overgrown

goalie!"Freddyprotested, kicking at jasons undead legs violently. Jason used one hand to akwardly write on his slate, then

handed it to michael to hold up. It read: "What the hell is going on between you and my daughter?!"Emily, hearing Freddys

screams, ran out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where Jason and Michael were manhandling Freddy. "NO! Daddy, put

him down!"she cried out attempting to break his grip. Jason shrugged her off, at little more roughly than intended, sending her

to the floor with a WHOOMPH! Michael helpedher up and restrianed her as Jason pulled out hiss machete, Holding it Freddys

throat, ready to sever his head. Thinking on his feet, Freddy slapped at jasons hand severing two of Jasons fingers and

breaking his grip.

**(yes yes I know freddy cut off his fingers in the first one. But killers always seem to re-grow their limbs, so let it go.)**

Freddy back handed Michael, knocking him backwards and pulling Emily from his grip. He pulled her out the door, running like

fire was behind him. Jason charged after them, enraged. Freddy threw open the door to the van and pushed Emily inside,

barely having time to jump in himself as jason swung the machete, severing the rear view mirror. Freddy gunned the motor

and shot out of the drive way with a squeel, leaving a trail of burned rubber on the driveway. Jason was soon left behind as

Freddy roared down the highway, slowing only once he reached the interstate.

Emily held her hands over her face, "What did you **do**?" she asked annoyed and upset. "I didn't do anything! that overgrown

goalie just grabbed me! I think he suspected that we had a thing." Emily groaned,staring out the window, this was all

happening too fast... Freddy put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "Hey, we were gonna ditch him anyway remember?

this was gonna happen eventualy. better now than later." Emily sighed, it wasn't as simple as Freddy tried to make it sound,

it was much worse. "Freddy, It's more complicated than that. Daddy and Uncle michael have done a lot of traveling over the

years. A lot. And they've met a lot of people. People like us. Killers, creatures, stuff you've never even imagined. Daddy isn't

just going to take this lying down. He's going to send out a message to the others, and then your dead. and not the good

dead. the 'damn-I-am-so-screwed dead. They're gonna eat you alive."

Freddy just shrugged, he didn't care what that undead doofus did. Emily felt guilty at leaving her father that way, she knew

how upset he was. and she knew he wasn't going to stop until he found her. "Well...some happy birtday this is..." she mutterd

"It's your birthday?" Freddy asked raising an eyebrow, "yeah... the big 18. it doesn't matter." "It matters to **me"** Freddy said

taking her hand gently. Emily smiled a little. "So where do you wanna go kid?" Freddy asked running a red light. Emily leaned

towards Freddy and kissed his cheek softly. "How about Nevada? I know someone whos always wanted to go to Vegas."

#

Jason was on a rampage, using his machete he had already hacked through most of Michaels furniture. Having finished

demolishing the leather sofa, he turned to the figurine book case. Michael ran forward as Jason raised his machete, grabbing

his arm in a vice-like grip. He pushed Jason backwards and hurriedly wrote on his slate"If you so much as 'chip' one of my 

figurines, I'll use that machete to sever you legs and nail the stumps to the floor!" Jason growled , tossing his machete to the

ground in frustration. He stomped into the kitchen and sat in the one chair he hadn't smashed, putting his head in his hands.

Deciding that his precious figurines were safe from his cousins wrath, Michael walked over to him and put a hand on his

shoulder.

"It's alright Jason. We'll find her." Jason reached for his slate "I should have known this would happen" he wrote. "how could 

you? After all, they were together a long time before you found her. They probably already had a relationship by then." Jason

glared at Michael "Is this your lame way of trying to comfort me?" Michael didn't respond.

**(ouch. that must have hurt. Geez jason don't be a jerk! he's only trying to help!)**

"That son of a bitch took my daughter. I want her back!" "I know you do. I already contacted everyone. While you were 

demolishing my living room" he added with what would be sharpness if he could talk. "And just how did you do that?" Jason

wrote. "I used the cell phone I took from those girls upstairs and texted everyone." Michael pulled the small black thing from

his coverall pocket. "ooh, that's nice. What is it a razor?" "nah, it's a cricket." Michael said sticking it back in his pocket."much

more classy"

**(Jason and michael discussing cell phones? WTF?)**

Jason put his slate away and receded back into his thoughts, angry, sad, and most of all worried. About Emily, about where

that bastard had taken her, and what he could be doing to her.

#

As it began to rain, Emily leaned against Freddy, listening to the pitter-patter of rain on the roof. His arm draping around her

like a warm, comforting blanket. She breathed in his scent, and allowed herself to drift off,lost in the muted thump-thump of his

heartbeat. which, she relized smilingly before she fell asleep, matched her own.

**Awwwwwww! isn't that so romantic?**

**what did you think of chapter 9?**

**once again, I'm sorry it took so long!**

**STAY TUNED FOR EPISODE TEN! THERE WILL BE A _HUGE _plot twist!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WHOO! CHAPTER 10**

**finaly got around to writing this... sorry for the delay...**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Two days of Freddy's crazy driving finaly got them to Nevada, Emily had never seen so many bright lights before.

"Wow... the electric bill for these places must be, like, a million dollars a day..." she said in thrall of the dozens of

brightly lit clubs and buildings. "Maybe," Freddy said just as enthralled as Emily,"where should we park for the night?

I don't thnk we should go to a hotel, it would make tracking us too easy for your father." Emily couldn't argue with

Freddy's logic. Her father and uncle were pretty clever at times.

Ultimatly, they decided to simply stay in the van. Feddy drove them over to a deserted little section of town and parked

in an out-of-the-way parking lot between an old theatre, and a nudie bar. "None of the good clubs open until midnight,"

Freddy said glancing at his watch.

(**yes, freddy has a watch. It's a timex. SO SAYETH THE AUTHOR!)**

"So it looks like we have some time to kill. What do you wanna do until then?" Emily asked. Freddy wiggled his eyebrows

and cocked his hat, a-la Indiana Jones. "Oh you dirty minded fiend!" she giggled. Freddy lunged at her playfully, missing by inches.

Emily helped him up and wrapped her arms around his neck,"Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me," she said

in a sing-song manner. Happy to oblige, freddy did so.

A few bed rumplings later, they decided to grab some food. Or rather Emily did. she felt very hungry for some reason. They

orderd some burgers, which Emily went inside and got, and parked in the back. "I havn't had a burger in forever," Emily

said taking a huge bite out of her whopper. "What about when you worked at that burger joint back in springwood?" Freddy asked.

_"_THAT shit hole? please. the burgers tasted like crap, and the fries were too greasy. give me a good old fashioned McDonalds any day."

Freddy looked at his watch, his face lighting up. "It's party time! Lets go find ourselves a black-jack table and gamble like Tom Cruise

did with his career!"

(**hahahahahahahah!)**

"With what money? I spent our last 7 dollars on the food. When I asked for my change, the cashier laughed at me," Emily said with a

slight frown. With a sly smirk on his burt face his pointed behind her. Standing by the dumpster was a woman with way too much

makeup on counting out a huge wad of 20's. Emily elbowed his side gently, "Trust you to find a hooker in a McDonalds parking lot."

Freddy laughed and clicked his blades together, "Do you wanna do it or should I?" he asked. Emily smiled, putting on her own glove.

"Let's do it together, " she said with a cute little smirk. "I like the way you think, kid" Freddy said as they got out of the van and

silently stalked towards the unsuspecting lady of the night.

(**this is what my grandpa calls prostitutes.)**

--

"480..500...520...boy she must have been good to earn all this,"Emily said leafing through the bills. "Too bad, she kind of cute too,"

Freddy said as he tossed the mangled corpse into the dumpster. Emily turned to Freddy with a nasty look on her face. Freddy relized

his mistake and tried to make ammends, "But, of course, she's nowhere near as pretty as you." Emily rolled her eyes and

looked at the many gambling casinoes that lined either side of the street. Her attention was grabbed by one labled :**_ The Bloody_**

**_Dagger._** She shoved the bills into her pocket, "Put on your people face Freddy, cause here we go."

They walked into the brightly lit club. A muscly man in a suit stoped Emily, "Proof of age?" he asked holding out his hand. Emily

reached into her pocket and pulled out her drivers license. Emily rememberd how hard it was to get it. Her father had kept

killing her driving instructers. "Emily Voorhees. Voorhees...that name sounds familiar..." "Oh, it's very common where we

come from," she said nervously. "Hmmm. Well, your license checks out. Enjoy youselves," he said giving it back. Emily sighed

with relief. "I didn't see him asking for_ YOUR_ ID,"she said to freddy bitterly. "Thats cuz I look 35, and you still look like a kid," he said

smugly. His magicaly unburned face captivating Emily even in her irritation.

They changed 200 of their dollars into chips and drifted over to the roulette table. Freddy put his half on a square. "Gimmie 20

on Red," he said in a commanding tone. Emily put hers down as well, "I'll take 29 on Black, please." The spinner smiled at her

politeness as he turned the wheel. As it spun, a black haired woman in a red dress asked them if they were together, seeing

Freddy put his arm around Emily's waist. "As a matter of fact, yes, we are," Emily said proudly. The woman looked at Freddy

with distaste, "What are you, eighteen?" she asked Emily in a disgusted tone. "No, I'm 26,"Emily lied,"We met in a chat-room

2 months ago. But thank you for insulting my boyfriend,"She added with a edge to her voice.

The woman huffed and walked away. Freddy raised an eyebrow, "boyfriend?" he asked. "Well, it's a loose interpretation

of the word "boy" I'll admit. You certainly aren't just a mere **boy**, are you?" The roulette ball stoped. "And it's 29, Black,"

he called , pushing a small mountain of chips in Emilys direction.

They counted out her winnings on a table near a bar that happened to be in the casino. "Altogether, you just made

about 680 dollars." Freddy said giing her an approving smile. He wanted to gamble more, but Emily thought they had

better play it safe for now and just cash out. Freddy reluctantly agreed and orderd a vodka. Emily made a face, and

Freddy asked her if she had ever drank before. Emily shook her head,"Daddy didn't permit that kind of thing."

Now Freddy was covinced that he HAD to get her a drink. Anything that pissed off that over-size goalie had to be done.

If just for the sake of pissing him off. "Make that two vodkas," he said to the waitress. When the drinks were brought Emily

looked at hers with uncertianty, "I don't know Freddy, drinking causes all sorts of diseases, and some types of cancer.

Not to mention what it does to your brain cells." "Aww, you've killed bigger things than that,"Freddy said handing it to her.

"Besides, what harm could it realy do? It'll be fun. " Emily was still hesitant, but raised her lips to the glass and sipped it.

It burned all the way down, and tasted awful. But...she wanted more. Like Freddy said, what could happen ?

--

Emilys head pounded as she sat up the next morning, the events of last night all a blur. "Oh...my head..." She moaned

"Thats called a hang-over, darlin'." Freddy said sitting up next to her. "Ugh...I'm never drinking again..." she said rubbing

her eyes. She spotted a glint in her left hand. It was a ring.

(**gasp :-O)**

"Uh... freddy... how drunk did we get last night?" "Pretty slammed. Why?" "Um...I think we got married." Freddy calmly took her

hand and looked at the ring, next to the bed he picked up a piece of paper. A marriage license. "Hmmm...guess so." He was taking

this suprisingly well. He didn't seem upset at all. " Well, uh...what do we do?" Emily asked having no idea how to react. "You wanna

get divorced?" Freddy asked in a curious tone. Emily thought about it for a moment "I don't know... do you?" "I'm good." Freddy

said shrugging. "Well then... I guess I'm Mrs. Freddy Krueger"

Emily examined the ring on her finger. It was pretty. White gold, with a heart shaped diamond in the center. "You have good

taste in jewlry." "Thanks, Emily" Freddy said slipping his sweater back on. Emily looked at him wide eyed, "you just called me Emily."

"That's your name isn't it?" he said in a careless tone. "Yeah but you've never called me by my name before." "Well, I figure, since we're

married now, I should call you by your name. Emily." She had to admit, there was a certain thing she liked about him using her proper name.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Emily said discovering they had rented a room after all. She wasn't really suprised to find herself naked,

it HAD been their wedding night.

After finishing her bath, Emily looked at the callender on the wall to check the date. She suddenly relized somrthing rather important.

She was three days late. Going pale, she sank to the floor, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. She hurriedly jumped to her

feet and dug through the stuff in the cabinet behind the mirror until she found what she was looking for. Shaking, she pulled out

one of the little strips and sat on the toilet.

Freddy was concerned. Emily had been in there for a long time, and the shower had cut off 10 minutes ago. He knocked on the door,

"Emily, you okay in there?" A note slid out from under the door. Freddy knelt down and picked it up. In neat, small letters he read the words:

"**I'M pregnant"**

(**O.M.F.G!)**

**"**Are you sure?" he asked. A tiny voice on the other side of the door answerd "...yes..." Freddy shook his head, as if to clear it. "Is

there anything I can do?" "Promise me you won't leave..." This suprised Freddy. "What?" he asked confused. He heard a sad sigh,

"My mom didn't die... she left. She had me, waited for seven years, and just left. She never really wanted me..." Her confession

touched a place in Freddy that hadn't been in years. His mother had not wanted him either. "I won't leave."

Emily opened the door and looked up at him. Freddy had never relized how small and fragile she looked before. How incrediably

innocent she still was.

"You promise?" she asked. Freddy nodded and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest, sobbing quietly.

Just being there for her. He relized that she was his responsibility now. Her, and the small life forming inside her. A child. HIS child.

He placed his hand on her stomach at that last thought. HIS child was growing in there. "I'm gonna be a father..." he half-whisperd

to himself. Emily looked up at him, "Yeah...you are" she said softly.

Freddy kissed her forehead softly. "Let's get out of here before we find out we changed our names to Ozzy and Harriet" he joked.

Emily nodded silently and let him lead her out of the building and into their van, parked haphazardly , and taking up two

and a half parking spaces. Neither of them noticed the red-headed doll standing across the street.

Chucky pulled out his cell phone and dialed, a smirk on his face."Hey, Mikey, guess what? I found them".

**I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE LOTS OF SUPRISES!**

**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!**

**ENOUGH CRAZY PLOT TWISTS?**

**HOW WILL JASON REACT?!**

**STAY TUNED!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WHOO! CHAPTER 11**

**I LOVE ALL MY LOYAL READERS!**

**ENJOY!**

**this is called: my emotionally intense chapter!**

**many strange emotions for your fav characters.**

**i disclaim FREDDY, JASON, MICHAEL, CHUCKY, LESLIE, AND CANDYMAN**

**CHAPTER 11**

**(NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE IMMEDIATLY AFTER PART 10)**

Michael handed the phone to a lanky 26 year old man by the name of Leslie Vernon (BEHIND THE MASK is his movie).

"He says he found them!"He hurriedly wrote. "Where are they? " Leslie asked. "Las Vegas. And I must say, they looked

pretty cozy to me,"Chucky said. Leslie repeated what he'd said to Michael, who wrote in jagged letters: "Vegas?! People

only go to Vegas for two reasons. 1 to gamble, or two GET HITCHED!" he erased and wrote "When Jason finds out,

may god have mercyon my glass figurines..." Leslie sighed, "I saw your couch. I feel for ya buddy." Michael wrote

a new message, "Maybe we should tell him away from the house. I'm not letting him get his hands on my upstairs stuff.

I just got the plumbing fixed."" okay. First we take him down to home depot then we tell him his kid got married in Vegas"

Leslie said.

Michael clamped a hand over Leslie's mouth. "NOT SO LOUD! He'll hear you!" he wrote hurriedly,"Besides, we don't know for a fact

that they got married" The cell phone rang again, Leslie answered it "Leslie Vernon speaking... H-h-hold on Chucky, you're

going too fast. Please repeat that again... and slower." He put it on low speaker, so that Michael could hear him. "I said :

They got married!I snuck into their van earlier. they've stopped for gas. I found the marriage license! I'm hiding in the backseat." Leslie

gave Michael a smug look. "But that's not the worst part" Chucky said Michael wrote angrily "what could possibly be worse than that?!"

Leslie relayed the message for him. "Well, this is only a guess, but from the way these two have been talking, I think that

Emily might be prego. you know. bun in the oven? junior on the way? baby on board? But just a guess."

There was a pause, "Shit, they're coming back! Bye!" the Dial tone hummed as the connection was severed. Leslie shut the cell

phone off and handed it to Michael. "Well, It's official...we are sooo fucked." Jason walked into the kitchen and looked at them hopefully

"I heard the phone ring. Did you get any news?" Michael pointed at Leslie." He did."

--

After her initial shock, Emily warmed up to the motherhood idea quite readily, and bombarded Freddy with questions as he drove

down the road, deeper into the heart of Vegas."When should I get my first ultrasound?" she asked, running out of questions.

"Not for another 2 weeks, "Freddy chuckled in an amused tone. "Am I bugging you with all my questions?" Emily asked," Cause

I can shut up if you want me to." "Not at all, my sexy little "baby-mama" as you people say nowadays. It's good to get all these

questions off your chest now so you'll know what to expect. I remember when Loretta was carrying Kathryn... talk about morning

sickness! just a mention of the word "food" and she'd be racing for the bathroom like she was in a 10 'k' race." "Gee...I hope I don't

get that sick..."Emily said paling a little at the idea.

She looked at her stomach with a firm face, "You are _not _to give me morning sickness young man!" she ordered in a motherly tone.

Freddy raised his eyebrow, " Young man? you do relize you can't be but like 3 or 4 days along, it's not old enough to be anything yet."

"Well, I say it's a boy anyway, so there!" Emily said rubbing her stomach with affection. "Speed bump" Freddy warned as the van

bounced sharply.

"OW!"

"Did you hear that?" Emily asked Freddy,since neither of them had made the noise. Freddy looked in the rear-veiw mirror and saw

a flash of red.

(**now who could THAT be??)**

Freddy pulled over and slid into the backseat, grabbing at the tuft of red hair. Chucky cursed as Freddy lifted him up by his scalp.

Emily gasped" CHUCKY! How long have you been back there?!" "Since your post-honeymoon split from the hotel", he said grinning

wickedly,"Your daddy is going to be AWFULLY disappointed in you when he finds out what you did, you naughty little girl." Emily

turned very pale. Her father. oh, if he knew..."Chucky please tell me you haven't call them yet! Tell me you didn't!" Chucky chuckled

"I'd love to, Em. But that would be a lie. and you know, you should never tell lies." Freddy donned his glove and sliced a cut on Chucky's

left cheek, making a small stream of blood pour down his face. "WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM YOU UGLY LITTLE SHIT?!" he demanded

on the top of his lungs.

"Only that you drug Em here down to Vegas, married her and got her knocked up." He turned back to Emily smirking evilly,"Oh, you

nasty thing you! Letting yourself be ravaged by such a bad and ugly man! tsk, tsk, tsk... " he said mocking her furthur,"your father

must be sooo upset." "Say goodnight you plastic pest!" Freddy growled. He plunged his blades deep into Chucky's chest, and threw

the bleeding thing out the window, as he started the car again.

Emily sat paralyzed in the front seat as he pulled away from the curb and gunned the engine, sending them roaring down the highway.

She was vaguely aware of Freddy speaking to her, but she could not respond. All she could think of was her father. Finding out...getting

angery... And, this was a new thought, punishing her for daring to get pregnant. With _FREDDY'S _child at that... For the first time, she

began to wonder if her father was so cruel that he would...hurt her... so she couldn't have the baby. He couldn't hate Freddy

that much could he? No, I know daddy, he would never do anything like that...would he ? she thought to herself. As she touched

her belly with a protective hand, she knew she would most likely find out.

--

Contrary to michael and Leslie's thoughts, Jason did _not _try to smash anything. He simply sat down and began sharpening his

machete in a calm, almost studious manner. Once it was razor sharp, he ordered them to get in the car and start driving.

He wanted to be in vegas before sunrise tomorrow."What are you gonna do to Freddy once we find them?" Michael wrote/asked.

Jason picked up Michaels phonebook

(**yes, michael has a phonebook, don't ask me why, he just does)**

it was roughly about 3 inches thick. And ripped it in two. Leslie gulped as Michael started the car and peeled out of the driveway. The cars

tires squeeled as they roared down the road.

--

Deciding it would be easier to simply hide in the city, Freddy opted to abandon the van. In the most densly populated area of Vegas

they stuck to to alley ways, looking for a place to hide out as the sun began to go down. By midnight It was pitch black and Emily was

exhausted. To top it off,a bad thunderstorm was booming overhead, and it would begin to pour at any second. She began to nodd off,

leaning heavily on Freddy's shoulder. Freddy looked at his watch. 2:13 AM. "Freddy, I'm so tired..." Emily said yawning. "You, stay here

for a minute, okay Emily? I'll be right back. I have to take a whiz ."

He walked away out of sight just a few walls away, and Emily was not concerned. She leaned against the wall behind her, letting her

eyelids droop a little. "Hey, whats a pretty little thing like you doin' in an alley like this?" Emily's eyes snapped open at the strange voice.

she looked, she saw a man with a tatoo across his face, he looked mean. "Are you lost, little lamb?" He asked, a wicked glint in his eye.

"No, I'm waiting for my-" "Cause you know," he said interupting," something could happen to a cute little flower like you" He reached

out and stroked her face. His hand was cold and oily. Emily smacked it away, glaring "Leave me alone!"she snapped.

"Oh, feisty huh? well, I like girls who struggle! Come here baby, let's have some fun!"He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him

roughly, hurting her arm a little. "Freddy! Help!" She screamed as she trie to pull away from him. There was a flash of red and green

as Freddy raced around the corner and knocked the man off of her. "Keep your filthy hands off of my wife!" he hissed standing in front

of her protectively with his gloved hand raised menacingly. Using his ungloved hand, he pinned the would-be-rapist to the wall without

much effort and hacked his glove into his his neck, until it was all but severed, and Freddy was covered in blood.

He dropped the corpse and turned to Emily with concern in his eyes, "Are you alright? did he hurt you?" "No, I'm fine...thanks to you..."

she smiled at him tenderly as the rain started to fall with a vengence, soaking them both in seconds. "Don't you know you could catch

your death in this kind of weather?" Emily and Freddy turned to the voice. It was a middle aged african-american man, wearing an overcoat

and bearing a hook where his hand should be.

**(I bet you guys know who this is!)**

Emily sighed in relief," It's okay Freddy, I know him" "Is he one of you dad's cronies?" Freddy asked clicking his blades together in an agitated

manner "No, I'm afraid I'm outside Jasons circle of freinds. We had a falling out at our last get together" "Freddy, this is Candyman. He was

killed many years ago for impregnating the daughyer of a wealthy white man,"Emily said introducing them. "Is your Father here?"Candyman

asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "No,"She said shaking her head sadley,"But he's coming after us." "Coming after you? Thats hard to

believe. He worships the ground you walk on." "No he doesn't" Emily mumbled under her breath. "It's not HER he's after. It's me" Freddy

said.

"Oh? and who might you be, exactly?" "I'm Freddy Krueger. Also known as the _springwood slasher_" "He's also my husband," Emily said

giving Freddy a sleepy goo-goo eyed look. "Oh, I see now,"Candyman said smiling knowingly. "You're not going to tell them where we

are, are you?" Emily asked worriedly. "I probably should...But why give that oversized goalie the pleasure? Come on. You two can stay

with me. I've got a nice little peice of real estate under and abandoned nightclub."

Freddy grinned as they followed Candyman in silence.

"ah-choo!" Emily sneezed

Well, almost silent.

**what do you think?**

**I had some free time so I decided to update!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

**(SNIFFLE) because there are only 2 or 3 chapters left...**

**(begins to cry)**


	12. Chapter 12

**WHOO! CHAPTER 12**

**I LOVE ALL MY READERS!**

**ENJOY!**

**i disclaim FREDDY, JASON, MICHAEL, LESLIE, CANDYMAN, and HANNIBAL LECTOR**

**CHAPTER 12 (The kinda-lame chapter)**

8 and 1/2 months later...

Freddy dodged as Leslie swung his hand-scythe, knicking off a very small portion of his ear lobe. Freddy cursed, clutching the

side of his head, "DAMN! what do you sharpen that thing with? Razor blades?!" He had been cornered by Jason once again

for the 3rd time this month, and this was getting irritating. Jason, Michael, and a well known cannible named Hannibal Lector

surrounded him. Hannibal had arived a week before, and was having a marvelous time consuming the locals. He picked up

the sev ered portion of Freddys ear and put it in his mouth. "Hmmm... quite delicious," he said to Freddy, "you would go well

with white wine." "UP YOURS !" Freddy said giving him the finger with his gloved hand. Jason swung his machete at Freddy,

who ducked. Michael too lunged forward, but Freddy slahed him across the chest, causing him to stop for a moment because

of the pain. Hannibal tackled Freddy to the ground punching and kicking him until Freddy could hardley breath Jason pushed.

Hannibal away, Freddy was HIS kill. Just as he raised his machete to finish him off, Freddy gathered his strength and punched

him where you know it hurts.

(**seem familiar anyone?)**

Jason toppled over, clutching that area between his legs. Freddy scrambled to his feet and dissapeard down the alley before any

of them could respond.

Jason stood, with michaels help, and followed alone. Eventualy, he came to a dead end. Growling angrily, he punched the brick wall

in front of him, he couldn't believe Freddy had gotten away AGAIN! He looked at the hole he had made with his fist and sighed. Why do I

always fail to kill him? WHY?! he thought to himself frustratedly. He thought about the events of the past few months. Finding out that

Candyman had been sheltering them was bad enough. What was worse was that Candyman had not told him about finding them.

Enemies or not, he should have told him. He also had no idea where Candyman kept his hide-out, and all searches had proved fruitless.

But it didn't matter. It was only a matter of time before they were caught. Vegas was big, but not that big. They couldn't hide forever.

It was just a matter of time...

--

Freddy locked the door as he enterd the old night-club he and Emily had called home for the past eight months. Emily was sleeping

on the couch at the other end of the room, her belly big and round. Freddy smiled and quietly walked over. "Your ear is dripping."

Candyman, sitting nearby polishing his hook, said. Freddy merely waved his hand over his ear and it returned to normal. He knelt

over Emily and playfully flicked her nose. She woke up, seeing Freddy, she smiled, "Hello, Mr. Crispy face," she said using the nickname

she knew he hated. Freddy pretended to growl angrily, "I thought I told you never to call me that." "What are you gonna do about it?

give me a spanking?" Emily asked, narrowing her eyes in a false challenge. "I just might," Freddy said sliding his ungloved hand down

her backbone. "Oh, do you two **ever** stop?!," Candyman asked, rolling his eyes,"I'm honestly suprised you two haven't cause early labor."

Freddy pulled away from Emily reluctantly,"Sorry, C-man," he said shrugging,"she's just so irrisistable."

He pulled out the plastic bag he had been carrying when he'd been jumped and handed it to Emily. "I brought you the strawberries

you asked for." Emily delightedly sat up and popped one of the delicious fruits into her mouth, savoring the sweetness. " Have I told

you that I love you recently?" she asked, leaning against him on the couch. "Oh, you screamed it to him last night. You sex crazed rabbits."

Candyman said, screwing his hook into place. Freddy rolled his eyes and toyed with Emilys hair, which head grown bact to it's original length.

"Look at the bright side, C-man, you get to be the kid's Godfather." "And that's the only reason I let you stay here." Candy man said, "Well,

that and pissing off Emily's daddy dearest." He and Freddy chuckled and bumped fists, their dislike of Jason mutual.

Emily hated it when they spoke of Jason that way, but she had become use to it. As she ate another Strawberry, she felt sharp pain

near her stomach. She ignored it, figuring it was just a cramp. But another, stronger one came. and Emily gasped as a large amount of

fluid soaked the couch and her pants. "Oh my god! Freddy, I-I-I think my water just broke..." she stutterd as she felt another what she

was certain was a contraction.

"Okay, nobody panic, especially YOU Emily," Candyman said calmly taking control of the situation, "Freddy, go hail a taxi. Emily, you just relax

and go with Freddy. I'll call the docters to let them know we're coming." Freddy and Emily did as they were instructed, Freddy was the calmer

of the two, having been through this once before.

Candyman reached into his pocket and pulled out a somewhat batterd cell phone and settled things with the hospital, then scrolled down his list

of contacts and hit a name he thought he'd never hit again. JASON AND MICHAEL. The phone rang twice before it picked up, "Let me talk with

Jason, there's somthing he needs to know."

**OOOOO! LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**

**ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**BOTH**** OF THEM SHORT.**

PREPARE FOR THE END!


	13. Chapter 13

**WHOO! CHAPTER 13**

**I LOVE ALL MY READERS!**

**ENJOY!**

**i disclaim FREDDY, JASON, MICHAEL, and Candyman**

**CHAPTER 13**

**(taking place immediatly after 12) **

Jason nearly dropped the cell phone when he heard Candymans voice. And when he heard _why _he was calling, he nearly

crushed it with the feircness of pressing it close to his ear. He listend carefully and then hung up, they didn't have long.

He and Michael, abandoning the others after Jason explained, got into Michaels car and sped off down the highway.

--

As soon as the taxi pulled up in the front of the hospital, she was helped onto a gurney by 2 doctors, who wheeled her

into the building and down the hall to the maternity ward. "Name?" on of them asked? " Krueger. Emily Krueger, This

is my husband Freddy." "How long has she been having contractions, Mr. Krueger?" the Doctor with the clipboard asked.

Freddy had made himself look human as he had hailed the cab. It was this reason why nobody was panicking on how he looked.

"About 15 minutes. They're pretty close together." As they wheeled her into an empty room, the doctor without a clipboard

helped Emily onto the bed, "I'm Dr. Clemens, Mrs. Krueger. A nurse will help you into a hospital robe and check your

dialation. Mr. Krueger, I need to ask you some more questions." Emily watched anxiously as Freddy was led away, and a

thin, red-faced nurse came in. "Okay, dearie, let's get you out of those clothes and into a gown..."

--

Candy man was waiting on the hospital steps. He turned to the sound of a car roaring down the street, he knew it was Jason

and Michael. As michael slammed on the breaks, Jason all but leapt out of the car. Candyman greeted him, "Hello Jason. Long time

no see huh?" Jason tried to push Candyman aside, but Candyman merley got in his way again. "Now listen up, Jay, Emily's fine.

If you wanna see her, there are conditions you have to abide by. Or I can summon my bees to dispose of you and your cousin.

Your choice." Jason and Michael exchanged looks but backed off a little.

"Number one: In no way are you to harm Freddy. Number two:you cannot take Emily. And number three...Jason you smell like

you just crawled out of the grave. Put on some of this colonge.."

--

"She's fully dialated, Dr. Clemens." "Very good, Diane," he said to the nurse, " Okay, Mrs. Krueger it looks like you're ready to push."

Emily grasped Freddys hand tightly. "Freddy..." she said nervously. "It's okay Emily, I'm right here." "Okay...now.. PUSH" Dr. Clemens

urged getting into position. Emily gritted her teeth and did as she was told. Pain ripped through her, there had been no time to give

her an epidural. She squeezed Freddys hand tightly, trying not to cry out . For nearly 20 minutes she continued to push, until Dr. Clemens

said "It's crowning Mrs. Krueger, just one more push." Emily took a deep breath and prepared.

--

Jason, Michael, and Candyman made their way up the stairs. Jason was made to wear a tobogen so his slightly decayed scalp would not

be noticed. "Room 211...Room 212... Room 213..." Candyman counted off as they searched for Emily's room. Dr. Clemens emerged form

room 221. "Is that Emily Kruegers room?" Candyman asked " Yes. And she just gave birth to a beautiful little boy. Are you relatives?"

--

Emily held her son close to her chest. Freddy sat beside them in a chair, looking at his newborn son. He was perfect. Every inch of him.

Emily smiled at him wearily,"I told you it was a boy..."she mumbled. "Yes, you did," Freddy said tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear while

Stroking her face. He had left his glove back at the hide out. The door to their room opened, revealing Jason, Michael, and Candyman.

Freddy jumped to his feet, looking around for anything sharp to use as a weapon if they attacked. "Relax, Freddy, they come in peace.

I invited them." "You did what?!" As Freddy and Candyman argued, Jason slowly approached the bed, towering over Emily. For a long

moment they just stared at each other. Finaly, taking a deep breath Emily opened her mouth, "Uh...hello, Daddy..."

Michael, Freddy, and Candyman turned to look at the two of them in silence. And, in Freddys case, wariness. "Hello, Emily." Jason wrote

"So...um...why are you here?" Emily asked, keeping a firm grip on her child. "Candyman called me and told me what was going on." he

wrote, "I couldn't very well miss the birth of my grandson. Now could I ?" Emily looked up at him with wide eyes,"You mean... your not

mad at me?" Jason hurriedly scribbled on his slate,"How could I be angry with YOU? " "I thought you would hate me after what I did..."

Emily said. He erased and wrote,"If I hate anybody, it's Freddy. But not YOU. I could never be angry with you. Your my daughter, I'll always love

you no matter what."

Emily looked at her son, and then to her father "Daddy...would you like to hold him?" Freddy wasn't very happy about this, but didn't move

as Emily handed off the small child to his grandfather carefully. Jason looked down at the tiny thing in his arms. He was beautiful, just like

Emily.The baby had dark hair and green eyes, which sleepily blinked at Jason as he cooed happily in Jasons arms. He used one of his tiny

hands to grasp Jasons finger, burbling as all newborns do. Michael walked up and he too held the baby for a moment before giving him back

to Emily. Freddy sat down on th opposite side of the bed, very close to Emily and his son. He had very soft eyes as he gazed at Emily.

A gaze that Jason recognized...

(**FLASHBACK)**

_Jason moved back to her side and took her hand, letting her know he was there. Kara smiled weakly,"Jason..._

_thank you... I don't know what I would have done without you." Jason gave her hand a squeeze. His eyes_

_were gentle and loving. Had anyone else seen them, they would not have recognized him as the brutal killer he was._

_But the again, this look was only for Kara, so noone else ever **would** see it._

**(end of flashback)**

He had been wrong. **He **was seeing it right now. That look of pure unbidden love he had given Kara all those years ago was on Freddys

face . "Have you picked out a name yet?" Michael asked, writing on his slate. "I think his name should be... Antonio,"Emily said stroking

her babys face with her index finger, "Antonio James Krueger." " Hmmm...Tony Krueger...has a nice ring to it." Freddy said grinning.

The red-faced nurse came bustling back in, "All right, all of you men SHOO! It's time for her to feed the baby,and I want you out." They all

could have easily killed her, but instead they decided to obey her and left the room, leaving poor Emily at her mercy.

Candyman patted Freddy on the back, "I heard they're serving meatloaf in the caffeteria. Lets all go and work out our issues with one another.

It realy isn't practical to have such enmity between us with the baby and all." Freddy glanced distrustfuly at Jason, but nodded. As for Jason,

after seeing that look of undying devotion in Freddys eyes... Well... perhaps Emily would be okay with him after all. She had good judgment.

And he trusted her. He supposed he could give Freddy a chance.

Just this once.

**okay guys... the next chapter will be the last one...**

**CRYING!**

**SO READ AND REVIEW!**

**ALSO:**

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL, PLEASE SEND ME YOUR IDEAS. !**

**YES, OR NO? **

**YOU DECIDE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys...**

**this is the final chapter of **

**FREDDYS GIRL**

**I will miss all of you!**

**(crying) but I'll write other stories, and We'll meet again..**

**Tell me your Ideas for a sequel!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**CHAPTER 14 (the EPILOUGE)**

**(**FIVE YEARS HAVE PASSED. It is Tony's birthday and He is celebrating it at camp crystal lake with

Freddy, Emily, Jason, Michael, and Candyman. )

"_Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday to you... Happy Birthday dear Tony...Happy Birthday to you..!"_ They all (excluding Jason and Michael)

sang out. Emily Knelt over and kissed the 5 year old on the cheek. Freddy was trying to knick off a peice of cake while noone was looking

"Freddy! you leave that cake alone, Tony didn't blow out the candles yet." Emily scolded playfully. Michael held up his slate "I spent an hour

working on that cake! If you mess it up, I'll twist your blades into knots." He threatend "Oooo, I'm so scared!" Freddy said sarcasticaly. Tony

giggled at his fathers antics. He loved him very much, burns and all. "Alright, make a wish kido," Freddy said tussling his sons hair with his

ungloved hand. Tony closed his eyes and blew out the candles.

"What did ya wish for?" Freddy asked "Daddy! you know I'm not allowed to tell you. If I do it won't come true,"Tony said in a very serious tone.

"Oh, okay, if you insist" Freddy said dropping the subject. After they all had some cake, Tony was dragged away from playing a riveting game of

tic-tac-toe with Candyman to open presents. He very carefully unwrapped his first present, It was an old-fashioned set of metal army-men from

Candyman. "Thank you Uncle Candyman" He exclaimed delightedly.

**(CANDYMAN GAINED THE NICK NAME "UNCLE" CANDYMAN WHEN THEY DECIDED THAT "GODFATHER" WAS**

**TOO COMPLICATED FOR A CHILD TO UNDERSTAND)**

From Michael, he received a teddy bear. From Emily, he got a toy airplane (on a string). Then it was down to Freddy and Jason.

They eyed each other tensly. They still felt some mild contempt for each other. Tony unwrapped them both at the same time, careful

not to tear the paper. Inside the parcels were miniture copies of both of their costumes. There was an akward silence, broken by Tony,

who grinned from ear to ear. He grabbed up both and ran into a nearby cabin.

Five minutes later,he reemerged. He had combined the outfits. He was wearing Jasons jeans and boots, as well as the leather jacket.

It was unzipped and revealed Freddy's sweater. On his head, he wore the Freddy fedora, his curly black hair sticking out under the rim.

In his left hand, he held the machete. On his right, he bore the mini glove. the combinationwas striking and impressive "Look! I'm the

boogieman!" he cried out joyfully. They all relaxed and the party continued.

Emily looked around at her family. She had gone through a lot to get here... It had all started with tragedy, and had been riddled with

confusion and insanity. But now...

she smiled to herself.

Now, it was heaven.

No...

it was better.

THE END

**THIS IS GOODBYE, BUT NOT FAREWELL.**

**FOR WE SHALL MEET AGAIN.**


End file.
